In general, a non-transfer type electric-arc plasma torch, for example, is conventionally well known in the art as a plasma torch used when surface treatment such as plasma spraying and the like, and a welding of between steel plates are performed. In addition, in the areas of surface treatment such as plasma spraying and the like, a processing of refractory powder materials, and plasma chemistry processing, a plasma torch which supplies working gas in an intensive and swirling manner is presently most widely used. Further, such a plasma torch is configured so that the working gas is supplied to a relatively short electric discharge channel, and a turbulent plasma jet is generated, (for example, PlazJet: registered trademark/TAFA Corporation, 100HE Axial Feed Liquid Precursor Plasma Spray (registered trademark)/Progressive Surface Corporation, F4, F8, 9MB (registered trademark)/SULZER METCO Corporation, and the like)
In addition, a plasma torch is suggested such that the plasma torch comprises a cathode, an anode, and a cascade provided between the cathode and the anode, wherein each of the cathode, the anode, and the cascade is insulated from one another and is configured to be water-cooled individually (see, for example, Patent Document 1). According to the plasma torch disclosed in Patent Document 2, an anode gas and a cathode gas passing through the cathode are provided. Moreover, the plasma torch disclosed in Patent Document 2 is configured so that an electric voltage is applied between the cathode and the anode, and plasma is generated. According to the plasma torch disclosed in Patent Document 2, the cascade is provided. As a result, a distance between a cathode point on the cathode and an anode point on the anode becomes longer. Consequently, the electric voltage becomes higher, and a (pseudo) laminar plasma jet can be created more easily, [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-82697